Amy Who?
by Regina Cordium
Summary: Very AU; Amy is the Doctor, the Doctor is her companion John Smith, and Rory may or may not appear.  Title subject to change  Rated T just in case future chapters might require it.
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea for this FF from 'All Pink and Yellow and so Very, Very Human' by A Who Down in Whoville. Check it out; it's an excellent story. This'll be multi-chaptered and, depending on how far we get, Rory may or may not be written in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any characters. If I did, Season 7 would be out already!**

* * *

><p>He was enjoying a nice, dreamless sleep, the first he had in a long while, when he was rudely woken up by somebody jumping on his bed. He tried to ignore them, but they started jumping harder, causing him to actually get lifted from his bed an inch or two.<p>

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" a voice commanded. "I thought of the greatest place we could go to."

He cracked an eye and turned to his companion. "Did you have to think about it while I was sleeping? How long have I been asleep, anyway?"

"It's all relative. Now get changed! We'll land when you're ready."

And with that, she took off like a rocket, running back to the control room with her crimson hair trailing behind her.

"Doctor!" he called after her. "Doctor, where are we going?"

John Smith sighed and started to pull on the nearest clothes; slightly wrinkled khakis, a white button-up shirt, and blue trainers. He hoped wherever they were going wasn't incredibly hot. The Doctor didn't specify where they were going (again) and he didn't dare ask because he knew the Doctor would just talk circles around him until he just gave up, opened the door, and hoped for the best.

He heaved himself out of his bed and, with a quick, almost depressed, glance back at his bed, he started to work his way through the twisting corridors of the TARDIS to the control room.

* * *

><p>The Doctor quickly decided she liked this regeneration. It was so <em>different<em> and _interesting!_ Her first time being female - she still sometimes referred to herself as male on accident, which always got a chuckle out of John - she had a Scottish accent that always got people listening, and she was _ginger!_ She ran a hand through her glorious ginger hair.

Yes, this regeneration was _definitely_ going to be enjoyable.

"Doctor!" John's voice echoed through the control room.

And then there was John Smith. Promised him five minutes at seven years old and came back twelve years later. As a result, the Doctor was taking him to all the incredible places she could think of to make up for it. John didn't seem to care too much; he was enjoying the sights and sounds, minus the Weeping Angels. She didn't blame him for that, though.

"Smith, get in 'ere!" she called, a grin playing on her lips. She was really going to blow his mind now. She picked the best planet she could think of that had residents that didn't want to kill her - there weren't many, if she was honest. She'd been meaning to bring a companion there for awhile, but something always managed to get in the way.

John walked in, looking like he'd just stumbled out of a 1930s university class.

"Where to, Doc?" he asked, grinning.

"Barcelona!" the Doctor cried with flourish, throwing her arms over her head. She watched John's face, waiting for a reaction.

"Spain?" John asked, confused. "What's so great about Spain?"

"Lots of things are great about Spain, Smith," the Doctor said, nudging him with her shoulder. "And I didn't mean the city, I meant the planet! Which is what the city is actually named after. Y'see, before the city was founded, a ship from Barcelona touched down and -"

"Doctor, no offence, but is your spiel relevant to our next adventure?" John interrupted.

"Everything's relevant," she scowled good naturedly, swatting at his arm. "But not entirely. I'm landing us in the 36th century, during a time of peace. 16-hour days, 8 day weeks. Depending on the season, we might be in time for the Festival of Hiems."

"Festival of Hiems?" John echoed, following the Doctor as she twirled around the console, her hair flying everywhere, her heeled boots clacking on the glass flooring. John was momentarily distracted as he wondered, and not for the first time, how the Doctor managed to run so quickly in heels and skirts.

"It's when the people hold a huge festival in honor of their God of winter, thanking him for not letting them die from cold."

"Lovely.

The Doctor looked over and grinned at him. The next second brought the sound of the TARDIS landing.

"Hey, no earthquake-like shaking!" John noted with a grin.

"I was distracted," the Doctor said with a flap of her wrist. "I'll be sure to make the next landing as earthquake-y as possible. Now, then. John Smith, would you like to do the honors?" She gestured to the front door of the ship, like one of those girls on game shows back on Earth that presented prizes to the contestants.

"I'd love to!" John said, running down the steps and bursting through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the two month delay, guys! January wasn't the best month to sit down and write. But I'm on vacation this week, so I'm going to try to update **_**at least **_**one more time after this chapter. Please bear with me!**

**As always, I do not own Doctor Who. I might in an alternate universe, but not this one.**

The sight that greeted John was simply breathtaking.

Two suns hung lazily in a sapphire blue sky. A warm breeze rustled the lavender grass and leaves, causing several berried that looked like pink pears to fall off and roll.

"Doctor, this is beautiful!" John said, turning around to smile back at her. She looked up from where she was fiddling with something on the console and bounded over.

"Barcelona is a very beautiful planet," she explained. "Did you know theie do-" The Doctor paused as she exited the TARDIS next to John, looking around with her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "No, this isn't right. No, no, no. Barcelona has _turquoise _grass, not _lavender. _And it certainly doesn't have pink _pears._"

John couldn't help but smile at the disgust in the Doctor's voice. Pears were actually his favorite fruit. Not that he'd ever tell her that, of course. She'd probably kick him out of the TARDIS somewhere in the Andromeda galaxy.

"So, where are we, then?" he asked, twirling around. The breeze carried a scent to him that he couldn't quite place. It smelled familiar, but couldn't remember why.

"Give me a second," the Doctor said, walking around the TARDIS to get a better look at the meadow they landed in.

They both spotted the burning village at the same time.

"Smith!" the Doctor yelled after him as he sprinted towards the smoke and flames. She heaved a sigh - _when, _pray tell, was she going to find a companion that actually listened to her? - and sprinted after him.

She caught up to him at the edge of the village. People in what looked like medieval-period clothing and with horns pushing out of the sides of their foreheads were pushing past, some holding children and all screaming.

"Gavilaria, 14th century," the Doctor told John as they worked their way through the crowd. "Intaran invaders attacked the planet. Intara is far more advanced than this planet, even in their 14th century. Gavilaria survive, but nobody's ever been able to find out why. When asked, witnesses say the gods helped."

"Well, there must be something we can do," John insisted. "It's not like gods are suddenly going to fall from the sky and save everybody."

The Doctor ran a hand over her face. "Alright. Let's find someone in charge."

The two of them ran off, looking for somebody in a uniform or _something._Finally, a man in a purple tunic with a sun and moon on it stopped them.

"All citizens must evacuate the city," he said.

"We're here to help!" the Doctor said. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulling out the leather wallet containing the psychic paper. "We're from the Gavilarian Help Squad over in the capitol city. I'm the Doctor and this is John Smith."

"Nice to meet you," the man said. "Adrio, at your service. Help move people out of the village. The others are trying to put out the flames."

The Doctor nodded and pulled John along with her. The two of them walked up and down the streets, through allies and around fountains, looking for anybody who might've been left behind. There were only a few stragglers that where quickly corralled out of the village and into the meadow where the TARDIS was, a dark blue dot barely visible against the sky.

They were about to run back into the block they left Adrio when John heard somebody sobbing. He followed the sound and found a little girl curled up against the wall of an alleyway, hands over her head.

"Hey, there," John said quietly, trying not to scare the girl. Her head snapped up and her green eyes stared up at John, wide and frightened beyond belief.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you," he said, holding out his hand. "I want to help you get out of he-"

He was cut off by the girl running over and throwing her arms around his neck. The studs of her will-be horns poked his neck and her orange hair tickled his nose. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up.

"C'mon, Doctor," John said, straightening up. "Let's get her out of here."

The Doctor was leaning against the wall and grinning at him.

"What?" he asked, walking past. The Doctor followed behind, grin still firmly in place.

"Didn't peg you to be good with kids," she said.

"I've got a younger sister," he said, kicking rubble out of his way.

"Oh?" the Doctor asked. "Since when?"

"Since I was eight. Why?"

"Just want to know what I've missed," the Doctor said, raising her hands in defense.

The two of them walked in silence, not counting the girl's sniffling, and tried not to breath in the smoke. It was starting to make the air heavy and hot, and definitely hard to breath. John lifted his free arm to his face and saw both the Doctor and the little girl doing the same.

"Are we almost back to the square?" John asked, his voiced muffled by the fabric of his sleeve.

"There it is," the Doctor said, lifting her chin the direction. John saw Adrio, his purple tunic scorched and ripped and his black hair pushed off his face with sweat.

"Brother!" the girl yelled, uncovering her mouth and squirming. She quickly burst into a rough coughing fit and covered her face again.

Adrio turned and ran over. "Susa, I told you to leave," he said. His voice was muffled by what appeared to be a hospital mask. He grabbed her out of John's arms. "Thanks for finding her. I'll take her out. You go see Jero. He's the leader of this village's disaster squad. Big man in the blue tunic. He'll need your help."

They thanked him and walked in the direction Adrio had pointed. They had just spotted him when a giant fireball fell out of the sky and landed behind John and the Doctor. The force threw both of them forward.

John hit his head on the debris-littered ground and his vision began to swim. The last thing he heard was the Doctor's far-away voice croaking his name.

**Please rate and review, and tell me if I'm screwing anything up! I do miss little things.**


End file.
